emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8236 (20th August 2018)
Daz resorts to desperate measures to help Dan out of his financial hole by stealing money from the factory. Subsequently, the police are called and Daz is arrested. Also, Leo is indifferent when Pete moves into Smithy Cottage. Plus, Belle and Lachlan decide to move out. '' Plot Dan has no idea how he'll get out of this financial hole and keep the roof over his family's head. Daz suggests going to a loan shark or seeing if the bank will extend his overdraft. Kerry is still oblivious to Dan's financial worries. She insists getting Amelia counselling is all that matters so decides to ask Jai for an advance to pay for the therapy. Moira talks to Matty about Abby and questions if he's told Abby he's transgender yet. Matty isn't comfortable discussing it with his mother. Jai refuses to give Kerry an advance. Victoria flicks through a dating app but goes off on one with Marlon when he mentions it. Belle returns from Granny Clegg's. Zak introduces her to Monty then hands his daughter her A-level results letter. Over a pint, Matty shows Pete pictures of him and Abby and explains how Abby wears just the right amount of make-up. Victoria isn't happy to hear the cousins' conversations and tells Matty he's objectifying Abby. In the café, Kerry suggests Dan asks Cain for the money but Dan doesn't think it's a good idea, stating that Cain is having his own problems. Priya approaches the pair and reminds Dan it's rent day tomorrow so Joe needs this month's rent on time as well as the two months he owes. A shocked Kerry has no idea where they're going to find the triple rent payment from. Daz suggests asking Nicola so Bernice reluctantly agrees to ask her sister for an advance on Kerry's behalf. Pete moves his belongings into Smithy Cottage. At the factory, Nicola puts a bag of cash into her handbag, planning to bank it whilst she and Jai are out at a meeting. Bernice and Daz appear and ask Nicola about an advance for Kerry but Jai states the answer is still no. After Jai and Nicola leave, Daz eyes up the bag of cash in Nicola's handbag that's been accidentally left on her desk. Pete asks Rhona if Leo was okay with him moving in. Rhona comments Leo was happy in his own way which leaves Pete fearing Leo hates the idea. Using the medium of Makaton, Rhona tries to show Pete that Leo is okay with him moving in but Leo isn't fussed. Rhona suggests Leo's indifference is because he doesn't really know Pete yet. This leads Pete to admit he's been keeping his distance on purpose as he got so close to Sarah and Jack whilst he was with Debbie and it was really hard when they broke up. When Nicola and Jai return from their meeting, Nicola notices the money missing and suspicion immediately falls on Kerry. Meanwhile, at Dale View, Daz hands Dan and wad of cash. He lies he won it on a horse. As Belle has passed all of her exams, she suggests to Lachlan that they start looking for a place together. Victoria realises Matty hasn't told Abby he's trans yet. Matty admits he really likes Abby and that's why he's bricking it. Zak looks through properties with Lachlan and Belle. Victoria requests they take some of Rebecca's stuff when they move. Dan and Daz have led Kerry and Bernice to believe Cain loaned Dan the rent money. Jai, Nicola and Priya find Kerry in the pub and confront Kerry over the missing money. Matty receives a text from Abby asking to meet up tomorrow but he's already agreed to spend the day with Victoria. Kerry protests her innocence. Daz confesses he took the money. Moments later, the police arrive and Daz is arrested. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson ''(uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - Ayesha De Garci Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *The Woolpack - Bar and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes